


Changeling Runaway

by Potato_Being



Series: Changeling [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Being/pseuds/Potato_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Order 66 is passed, and Miirraa Tensraka and her comrades go into hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jet Squad flies to the Jedi Temple in a small ship. We had received orders to push back the droids on a planet, I forget which. We had done so, and came back to Coruscant.

I step out of the ship and freeze. The Temple’s in ruins. I instinctively reach for my lightsaber, and tell my squad to stay at the ship and keep it running, ready to leave quickly.

I step inside the Temple, and walk silently down its halls. I hold my hilt in my hand and my eyes begin roving around the hall, examining and looking at everything, overloading my brain like it always does when I’m nervous. I turn down another hall and close my eyes. Dead Jedi lie everywhere. Most have blaster bolts in them, some are still smoking. I open my eyes and walk by them all, my head hanging. I jerk my head up when I see Padawans and Younglings scattered in the next hall.

Who would do this?

I step over to where I see something lying in a doorway. The body is a clone. A member of the 501st. I straighten up and activate my lightsaber as I hear something flying at me. I spin and block two green lightsaber aimed for my head.

“General Tano!” I say. She deactivates her lightsabers as I do the same and we look at each other. Ahsoka was made a Jedi Knight a week ago.

“What happened?” I ask.

“The clones…they invaded the Temple. They killed everyone. But…” she says.

“Yeah?” She shakes a little as I ask this.

“Anakin led them! He led them and killed the Jedi Masters in the library!” she cries.

“That doesn’t make sense.” I say.

“I know. But it happened.” She whispers.

We turn as we hear someone coming toward us. I jump up onto a broken column out of sight as Captain Rex comes in and toward Ahsoka.

“There anyone in there, Captain?” someone yells. He looks at Ahsoka and pulls his pistol out.

“One. I’ll take care of it.” he shouts back. He looks up to me crouched on the column, my lightsaber ready. He turns and shoots the wall several times.

“Run.” he whispers. Ahsoka nods and I jump down from the column. She turns toward the end of the hall, then turns back and hugs Rex tightly, then lets go.

“Can’t you come with us?” she asks.

“I don’t think so.” He replies.

“Hey, Captain, you got it?” someone yells.

“Uh, uh, yeah, yeah I got it!” he shouts back.

“Good! We’ll meet up and keep searching!” The man replies. The Captain turns and looks back at Ahsoka.

“Get out of here! Now!” he says.

“Hey, Captain, where should we look ne-- Jedi!” the clone shouts.

“I think I’ll take your offer.” Rex says quickly. Ahsoka nods and runs off down the hall. I follow with him following. I duck as blaster bolts fly everywhere. Rex pulls out his other pistol and fires at the clones. We get outside and I turn on my wrist com.

“Jas! Get the ship over here now!” I shout, activating my lightsaber and deflecting blasts.

“On it!” I hear him say, and I hear a rumble as the _Twilight_ appears and swoops low toward us. Ahsoka jumps onto the platform inside the ship, and she lifts Rex up into it beside her. I run and jump at the edge, but I slip and fall. Ahsoka grabs my wrist and I climb back up onto the ship.

“Thank you, sir.” I say. She smiles and waves it off. We go into the cockpit and I take the controls from Blast. Ahsoka gets in the copilot’s seat and Jas takes the hyperdrive controls.

“What now?” I ask as we fly through the city away from the Temple.

“We need to find an Outer Rim world to stay on. We can get rid of our armour and clothes and get new ones without a lot of questions. Go to Tatooine!” she says. Jas preps the hyperdrive and we shoot off for the desert world.

 


	2. Chapter 2

We land on the edge of Mos Eisley and walk into the city. I wander off down the streets and into a shop, where I get something other than armour. I sneak the stuff out of there and return to the ship and change quickly, then hide my lightsaber in one of the pockets on the pants.

It feels strange to not be wearing the tight plastoid armour.

I wait for Ahsoka and the clones to return, and it’s not long until they do.

We need money; so I become a Twi’lek, walking into a cantina. I slowly take a drunk guy’s wallet.

5,000 credits in there. Wow. We trade the clone blasters for regular ones, food and supplies.

We also get a new ship, and make 20,000 credits on the old one. I step into the Space Master class transport and get into the pilot’s seat. Ahsoka sits in the copilot seat beside me, while the clones get situated in the room.

“Where to, Miirraa?” Ahsoka asks. “We should probably find a world none of us have been on before.”

“I know. But first I want to make a quick stop in the Rassas system.” I reply. We take off and shoot into hyperspace.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

We shoot down into the atmosphere and I gasp. The river’s black again, and the ground is grey. Where the towns used to be are now rubble, and the forests are burned like the lava of Mustafar was dumped on them.

“What happened here?” I ask.

“I don’t know. We should get off.”

I shake my head and pull toward where my hut was. It, too, is a black charred mass of rubble. I fly over it and toward the forest and over the trees. I see something moving in the darkness and fly lower.

“Is that a clone?” Blast asks.

“Yeah. Ahsoka, land in front of him.” I say. She nods and does so. He stops and looks at the ship. I get out and walk toward him.

“Hey, Gap.” I say quietly.

“Miirraa.” He hugs me tightly. I smell blood. He’s covered in ash and dirt, and has bruises and cuts all over his face and arms.

“Come on.” I say. “You need help.”

“Maybe.”

“What happened here?” I ask.

“The Chancellor’s become an Emperor, and this whole galaxy’s now under his rule. The Jedi are extinct, and his soldiers razed this planet as a demonstration. To get at you. They know you’re alive.” He says. I let go and he steps back.

“Then we have to get off this planet.” I say. “You’ll be killed.”

“That’s what I was bred to do, Miirraa.”

“The war’s over. And you’re the closest thing I have to family, with my squad. I can’t lose you like I did my parents.”

“Then we’d better run.” He replies, and we run for the ship, board it and it takes off as soon as we’re inside.

“Everyone, this is Gap. He’s the reason I’m Admiral. We traded places on this planet three months ago.” I say.

“I thought you said he was dead.” Rex says.

“Well, we were on the same planet as him, do you really think I’d sell out the person who saved my life?” I ask.

“She’s got a point.” Kink says.

I get into the pilot’s seat again and look back at the clones.

“Where to?” I ask.

“I don’t know. We escaped; we’re here, now what? Do we hide in a city? Do we hide in a small world? What do we do?” Ahsoka asks.

“I have no idea. But we can’t just sit here. We should get into space, then decide.” I say, gunning the engines and forcing the ship to stop drifting in the air and get off world.

“Go to Ryloth.” Rex says.

“Why?” I ask.

“Waxer and Boil are on Ryloth.” He says. “They’ll probably want in on this.”

“Ryloth it is.” I say, and Blast sets the coordinates to hyperspace.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ryloth. A harsh desert planet with an even harsher culture.

We land on the outskirts again of the town the two were based in, and we set off to find them. It’s not hard. They’re hiding out with a little blue-green Twi’lek in a twp-story building close by.

“Hi, Admiral, General, Captain. This is Numa, we found her when we were on Ryloth last. Her family’s dead.” Boil says.

“Why’re you hiding?” Rex asks.

“From the rest of the troopers. They’re enslaving all the Twi’leks they can find, and selling them like animals.”

“Then we should get back off-world.” Ahsoka says. “Come on.”

How many in our group now? 8 plus 3… that’s 11. And probably counting.

“I think we should try the Unknown Regions. I don’t think anyone will look there.” I say.

“Then let’s go!” Lemon says.

“We’ll need plants. And equipment.” I say.

“Easy, we can pick those up along the way.” Denk says.

“Hazzim. It’s got stores and is on the edge of the Outer Rim.” Gap says.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Hazzim. A forest world with large towns deep underneath the green canopy. We land in a clearing and head into the town beside it. We get trees and crops, and farming equipment, then buy some cloth as well. And food for us until we get it all set up. We head for the ship when we notice a little Zabrak boy following us. He doesn’t say anything, just lifts a box that Jas dropped without using his hands.

“He’s Force-sensitive. Where are your parents?” Ahsoka asks.

“Don’t have none. Troopers killed ‘em all.” he says quietly.

“Well, does anyone take care of you?”

“Nope. I do it all on my own.”

“Would you like to come with us? I could help you learn.” Ahsoka says.

“OK.”

That’s 12.

We all get on the ship and shoot off for the unknown.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

There’s a planet a ways inside the Unknown Regions. It’s green, and I can see wide lakes from the ship. It looks a lot like Naboo. We fly down low. There are no houses or cities, the place is uninhabited. We land by a river and step out. The air is warm, and there are three suns in the sky. The water’s safe to drink.

We begin sketching out where buildings and a well should be.

We sleep in the ship. I listen to the bugs singing, like they did on Rassas. I can hear animals in the forests, and fish in the river.

I think we made a good choice of planet.

The next morning we begin work. I go into the forest to find wood. There are lots of strong trees, so I take them back after cutting them down with my lightsaber. We use clay to make the foundation for the main building, where the kitchen and living area will be. We won’t use wood in the kitchen part, and by noon we’ve got the first bit completed. There will be a shelter where the living area will be, and that’s what we use the trees for. We’ll make two bathrooms and two shower stalls attached to the bedrooms, so that’ll solve our hygiene issues.

The Zabrak kid’s name is Sen, and he helps by getting clay from the river.

Lemon does most of the heavy lifting, seeing as he hauled a missile launcher around for two months.

Ahsoka uses the Force to grab vines and branches and weave them together tightly for the shelter roof. There’s also a thatched wall facing the forest.

Jas crafts a stove with mud in the kitchen wall, and has the chimney go up through the roof. I begin going deeper and deeper into the forest, looking for strong branches. There are a lot of them once I’m inside the treeline.

Soon we begin work on the two bedrooms. We use wood with clay mixed in, and I find a crash site in the forest, so we use the metal from the ship for the roofs.

A week later we’re done. Two separate bedrooms, a kitchen, a living area, and a garden. Jas even put wiring from the crashed ship in the buildings, so we can be up at night with no problems. I made a chest for weapons, and made shovels, pickaxes and a fishing line. I think we’re set for the long-term. We’re almost done with the well, too, so that won’t be a problem.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

I wander into the forest, exploring. There’s a lot of brush, and I have to fight my way through to get into the more open forest. There’s a bunch of large rocks by the river, with lots of little crevices and dark holes. I hear something crying, it sounds like an animal. I jump away and into ready stance as something hurtles out from behind a larger rock and towards me. I don’t have time to grab for my lightsaber as it knocks me over and lands on top of me.

It’s a nexu.

A nexu kitten, actually, jet-black with shiny blue eyes. They’re the rare kind, sought after by big-game hunters. It whimpers and sniffles, looking at me with all of its eyes. It’s kind of cute, and it seems harmless enough, for something feline with quills sticking out of its back, way too many eyes and a huge mouthful of teeth. It gets off of me and I sit up. It cries some more and walks back to the rock. I get up and follow it. Behind the rock is a large dead nexu. I think she’s the kit’s mother. I stoop down and touch the mother’s head. Her eyes are wide open and glazed over. Her chest doesn’t move, and her fur and skin are both as cold as Hoth. I jump a little as the baby headbutts my leg, nuzzling my hand. I hesitate, and then slowly stroke its quills. It purrs and bites my hand, reeling back as I cry out. It touches my foot in apology, and I rub behind its ears. It licks my hand where it bit. Its tongue is rough and sandpapery. I stand up slowly, and it whimpers and nudges my leg.

“Come on, I think you’ll be all right if you come home with me.” I say, and beckon to it as I begin moving toward the forest. It dances toward me, and then back to its mom, toward me again, then sits by its mother. I nod and leave, heading back toward the camp. I guess its now my home, as well. I can live with that.

As I begin fighting the brush I hear a small meow. I turn and see the baby nexu wiggling behind me, right at my feet. I smile and bend down to pet it. It begins to bite again, but then just nibbles my fingers.

“Come on, cutie. Let’s go home.” I say. It really is cute.

As I walk out of the forest Ahsoka jumps up, activating her lightsabers.

“It’s okay, Ahsoka, she’s pretty harmless. Its mom’s dead, so I guess I felt sorry for it.” I say. She nods and deactivates her lightsabers. Rex and Jas come out of their bedroom over to the nexu kitten.

“What do we do with it?” Jas asks.

“Well, it needs a name. Is it a girl or a--ew.” Rex says. The kitten’s peeing on his foot.

“I think it’s a girl.” I say. “How about Anya?” I ask.

“That works.” Ahsoka says. I pick up Anya and hug her. She squeaks and chews my ear.

“I think she likes you.” Jas says. Numa and Sen run up from the river and over to us.

“Why’s there a nexu here?” Sen asks.

“Because she needs a home. And her name’s Anya.” I say. She jumps down and rubs up against Ahsoka, then bounces over to Numa. Numa backs away from Anya and the kitten sits down in the dirt, drooping her head sadly. Numa slowly approaches her and touches her head. Anya jumps up, wiggling all over. She rubs up against the little Twi’lek, purring. She does the same thing with Sen, and then with Jas, then pees on Rex’s other foot.

This will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

I stand in the entrance of a cave. Anya is dancing around with excitement. I turn on the lantern Jas made and go in. Anya follows me in, looking around quickly. The walls glitter, and when I look closer, I see it’s because the walls are covered with little crystals. I go deeper inside, and find beautiful glowing rocks on the bottom of small pools of water. Anya loves them, dancing around, making the ripples cast shining patterns of light on the walls. Then we enter the room.

I turn off my lantern; I don’t need it in the glowing light from the thousands of multi-colored crystals lining the walls and ceiling. There’s a large pool in the center of the chamber, shining with the light from the walls.

“Come on, Anya, I think our mission’s accomplished.” I say. “Anya?” I hear a splash and a shriek of delight. Anya’s in the pool, swimming around happily.

“Anya, come on.” I say. She squeaks and climbs back out, running behind me as I leave the cave.

We all come back to the caves soon after. Sen is amazed by all the different colored crystals lining the walls and walks slowly, trying to take them all in. I show them the glowing chamber.

“These crystals have the Force in them.” Ahsoka says.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_I’m awake._

_I’m awake._

I sit up. Its still night. I climb out of bed. I don’t know why I woke up. I go outside and down to the river. There’s something underneath the water. I glance around, and then dive in.

I can see underwater perfectly. I dive down to the bottom, where I see something glowing in the dirt. I touch it and pull a shining stone out from the silt. I swim back to the surface with it in my hand. It shines in many colours, red, green, blue, yellow, purple, orange, black, white, and thousands more that I can’t name.

I go back inside and get back in bed, my death grip around the smooth stone.

In the morning I find a spring that the trees around it are unbreakable to a lightsaber. I bring Ahsoka and Sen to it and Sen stays there for days, deep in meditation.

I switch the orange crystal in my lightsaber with the stone, and then close it back up again. I activate it and scares Kink as the colour-changing blade shoots out. I go out into the open and wave it around, the colours making strange patterns through the air.

I switch the crystals again, and decide to make another hilt.

 

 


End file.
